Snow storm: new beginnings
by Lacie-shirayuki
Summary: Lacie shirayuki, the daughter of mizore shirayuki  the yuki onna  and ash tsukino  the son of rini tsukino aka prince of cyristal tokyo ,lost her family and vallage and moves to Konoha to join team 7 and bring back for friend sasuke but falls in love
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: New Beginnings **_

Lacie Shirayuki does not own the following: Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or Sailor moon."

"Lacie Shirayuki doesn't not own the following: Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or Sailor moon."

*knock knock*

"Milady?"

"Oh Shizune, perfect timing. An old friend of mine is returning to the village, she will be living in one of our guest houses for a while. When she arrives could you please bring her here?"

"Uh, well…she's already here."

"Huh?"

"Aw man! What does granny want now? It's too early to be up and I haven't had my ramen!"

"Would you shut up about your stupid ramen! It isn't even that early."

"Yeah a women shouldn't sleep all day it'll give you wrinkles and all that ramens gonna make you fat."

"What'd ya say! You picking a fight I'll kill you!"

Naruto jumps towards Sai but is grabbed by Sakura.

"Naruto! Calm down he's not worth the fight!"

"You should listen to her or might hit you with her big bad monster strength."

This time Sakura jumps at Sai and is held back by Naruto

"Calm down Sakura! He's not worth the fight!"

Then luckily Kakashi shows up and saves Sai from a pounding.

"Don't you three think it's a bit early for this? Let's get going, we're late."

"We're late because of you Kakashi sensei, where were you?"

"He was probably off reading more of that stupid book of his and didn't wanna show up like always."

"Aw come on now, you make me sound like a lazy bum Sakura."

"YOU ARE!"

Shouted the three

"Whatever lets get going or the Hokage will kill us."

"Well it's been awhile hasn't it, Lacie?"

"It sure has big sis, you haven't changed a bit I see, still look old as ever."

It doesn't take a genius to see how irritating that comment was.

"And you're still bratty as ever. In fact I would say you haven't changed either."

"Oh that's not true at all. I've gotten taller and my boobs are bigger than but luckily not as big as yours wouldn't want them to sag."

Irritatedly she says "So I see why don't you take that cloat off it's not that hot in here the others will arrive soon."

"''Kay 'kay big sis Tsu Tsu!"

' Ugh she knows I hate that name, doesn't surprise me much that she's like this anybody would change after that incident. Poor girl losing her family the same night the Uchiha clan was destroyed. I actually thought she died like the rest of them until recently"

"Tell me Lacie, why are you here? "

Lacie gives an innocent smile "Simple I wanted to be a part of team seven."

"But why?"

"… You know why my reasons are the same as Uchiha's."

Her change in voice sends chills down my spine and I swear I thought I saw my drink turn to ice.

"I will participate in bringing Sasuke back, and I will succeed. He suffered alone for too long, this vengeance of his has driven him beyond mad if he's crazy enough to work with Orochimaru."

'Shit! How does she know about that, the rumors couldn't have spread that far could they?"

"If anything Sasuke will not succeed in killing Itachi without me this is my vengeance too I'm just not stupid enough to go with that man. Because of Itachi I have nobody, I've lost my friends, my family, my village, even my kingdom . he will suffer for this I swear it. Sasuke will not have the pleasure of doing this himself."

'Now I'm sure of it my drink is frozen, shit the cups breaking too. I've gotta clam her down!'

"Instead of revenge why don't we focus on bringing Sasuke back first? I bet you'd be happy to see him again wont you. I remember how you would talk about him when we were walking back to your mother's side and how she said you would follow him around and that it was obvious that you loved him and admired him. With him back you'll be able to be with him and do all that again, right?"

"Mm I could but, I won't. Over time I came to realize it would be a pointless relationship. I love mother but honestly what was she thinking arranging a marriage between a clan of fire and a yuki onna. I mean I love Sasuke and all but now it's just brotherly love."

"Well what could she do, at that time you were forbidden to enter the kingdom so you couldn't find a husband and the people wouldn't accept you because-"

"Because to them I was just and evil monster."

Lacie said as she plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms

"No, because of your situation and because they didn't understand you, but because you were so fond of Sasuke she wanted you to be with the one you love unlike her."

"Not her fault uncle Tsukune chose a vampire over her."

"You're right, it's not her fault he made his decision. Plus if she was with him she would've never met your father."

Lacie's blue eyes lower and start looking glassy

"And she would still be alive and I wouldn't be in this situation."

"You wouldn't exist either."

Mumbles start up outside and I know they have arrived

"It's time to meet your new team mates."

Chapter one fin.

Thank you for viewing!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Five man squad. A new team mate! **_

Lacie Shirayuki does not own the following: Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or Sailor moon."

I fling open the door and stomp into Tsunade's office.

"Hey granny what's up? Why you calling us in so early, I'm so hungry maybe you should buy me some ramen-"

Sakura's fist pounds down on my head

"You idiot! Don't speak to Lady Tsunade like that! She's the Hokage she can do whatever she wasn't!"

"Owww you didn't have to hit so hard your gonna give me brain damage."

I say rubbing my head

"Too late."

I turn to Sai and raise my fist

Why you-"

A small giggle comes from the corner of the room. I turn around and in the corner sitting on the couch is a girl. She was about our age; she had short snow white hair that covered her right eye, pale skin, and blue eyes that seemed to fade to purple. She is wearing a ninja yukata with fishnets peaking out the slits in her shoulders and chest. The yukata is short with pale blue and white stripped thigh highs, black boots, a leaf shinobi headband hanging from her lag and a sucker in her mouth. It's an odd outfit but it surprisingly made her look childishly stunning.

Tsunade's voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Team seven starting today you have a new team mate-"

"WHAT!"

"A new team mate? But lady Hokage we already have four people in our group."

"I am aware of that. Team seven this is young lady is Lacie Shirayuki. Lacie this is team seven: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, an…where's Kakashi?"

Sai comes up and says "He ran into Jiraya he'll be up in a minute."

At that moment the door flies open and Kakashi walks in.

"Sorry, I had a package to pick up."

"Probably the next volume of pervy sage's book."

"Kashi-nii…"

"Hn?

I hear a miss and familiar voice coming from the side I used to be called that name but I can't remember who. Before I could take a chance to see who was calling my name I was suddenly glomped by somebody or thing very cold.

"

Nii-chan, I've missed you who've you been? I guess you're my new team captain huh I'm so happy! ^_^"

I look down at the girl- 'wait a minute is this…'

"Lacie?"

The girl steps away and puts her hands behind her back

"Teehee the one and only^. ^ how've ya been bro bro?"

"Uh…well."

Lacie gives a small giggle then gives me a look that sends chills down my spine.

"Good." She says.

'Wow she's gotten big I thought she was dead I'm surprised to see her alive, I wonder if she was the only one that survived.'

*shiver* 'I hope she's changed' I think to myself as a flash back of all the pranks she pulled on me flashes through my mind.

"Okay well, mow that we are all acquainted you guys may go I will let you know when I have a mission for you so be on call. Dismissed!"

"Yes m'am!" The five ninjas shout as a growl rolls through the room.

"Naruto!" cries Sakura.

"I'm sorry! I didn't eat!"

A small voices cuts in "Um…I'm sorry but since it's my fault that no one has eaten breakfast yet why don't I treat you guys to a home cooked meal, hm?" Lacie says apologetically.

"Alright!" Naruto shouts too loudly.

Chapter 2 fin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: the house of Shirayuki**_

Lacie Shirayuki does not own the following: Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or Sailor moon."

Lacie's house is a cold and quiet one as we walk in and there isn't a single person in sight. There's a small kitchen, small living room and two doors that I assume leads to bedrooms and bathrooms. I look around and see a few moving boxes, a table and a picture. Looking at the picture I see 5 people: there is a tall man with silver hair and green eyes wearing a male's yukata holding a women with purple hair and light and dark blue eyes just like Lacie. She was wearing a white kimono; in front of her were two children. The first child was a male he had silver hair with purple tips, he was wearing a red t-shirt and shorts. Beside him was a young girl, she was shorter than the boy with long, snow white hair, light and dark blue eyes. The girl was wearing a white kimono like the older women but with pale blue flowers on it. Next to the girl was a woman who stood out, she was as tall as the other women and had her hand on the others shoulder. This woman had pink hair, red eyes she was wearing a white strapless dress with gold trimmed circles and was wearing a crown; I wonder if this woman is cold there's snow in the background. My guess is this is Lacie's family, they all seem pretty cheerful.

"Wow it's pretty empty in here!"

Lacie give a small giggle, "Well of course I just moved in last night silly I haven't had too much of a chance to unpack yet."

"Where'd you live before Konoha?" Sai asked.

"Mm here and there, never really stayed anywhere for too long."

"Must be tough." I say as I put the photo down

"Yeah kind of but I get by, it's just me so there's not a whole lot to move."

"Where are they?" I ask.

"They're not around." She says as she walks out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks "Sorry all I have for now is tea and the foods cooking."

"How often do you see them? They don't live far do they?" I ask curiously.

Lacie shakes her head "Nope. Not often they live…very far away."

"WHAT! Why not? Family is the most important thing in the world. You should spend more time with them as much as possible 'cause you never know what will happen. Not all of us are lucky enough to have some."

Naruto says looking away.

"Naruto! You idiot her reasons are none of our business." I say annoyed.

"But-"

"No it's okay," Lacie cuts in and looks at everybody, "my family is dead."

We all look at her in shock. She tries to give a unaffected smile but I could clearly see it's fake while she slightly trembles.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Lacie I didn't mean to-"

She hand goes up and stops him in the middle of his sentence.

"No need for apologies, you didn't know."

"You need to be more considerate of other people's personal lives. I'm sorry she's an idiot don't mind her." Sai says apologetically and slightly annoyed.

"What'd ya say you son of a bitch?"

"I said you're an idiot."

Angrily Naruto shouts "Sai you bastard!"

My fist come pounding down on Naruto's head at that moment. "Knock it off you too! Your being impolite! I'm sorry nout his attitude."

"No, not a problem I fin the very amusing."

"Ow why'd you hit just me Sai's at fault too."

Annoyed I say "I don't care!"

"I don't mean to sound rude like that blonde idiot over there by asking but how did they die?" Sai ask as he takes a sip out of his tea. Lacie's face goes dark as she begins to tell her story.

**Chapter 3 fin.**

Thanks for viewing!


End file.
